A Data Disaster
by Shadow The Umbreon
Summary: When a 15 year old Gamer who has a huge memory and knowledge of the game enters Final fantasy X- all hell breaks loose self insert  R&R please no flames
1. Prolouge

**Me: Hey Shadow here-I'm back!**

**Tim: About time how long have you been?**

**Me: I know, I know here's something I have been thinking about for a while now and plan on installing every now and then**

**Tim: by that he means when he feels like getting of his lazy ass**

**Me: quite you!- this may go on for a while-I do not own any of the characters from final fantasy X nor the game and I have not received any financial or material gain from this-enjoy! **

**Prologue**

The thunder crashed as I inserted the disk titled Final Fantasy X.

I pressed the power button and listen to the whirring sound of the disk suddenly there is a flash of lightning and then as the theme plays the screen goes black suddenly the symbols of the many temples flash across the screen finishing with the symbol of Yevon. Then there was a flash of light i shielded my eyes from the glare; I screamed as I felt myself be pulled with great force into the TV.

**(Play Dive into the heart (Destati) from the Kingdom heart 2 original sound track) **

As I came to I looked around only to see nothing.

"Speak ye who dare enter my dominion!" boomed a voice that appeared to come from the havens themselves.

"Errrrr-what am I doing here?" I asked scared

"I was hoping for something better than that!-but no matter I am the wayward gate keeper and you are destined to cross these doors." As it spoke a huge castle like pair of doors faded into being.

The Gates had the many symbols of the Yevon temples along with the sign of the Zanarkand Abes. (A/N the one that Tidus has on his necklace and Yuna on her dress in her Gunner Dress sphere) and were Blue and White- almost seemingly made of light, it glowed a soft calming aura.

"What do you wish to become?" spoke the voice

And with that I felt weird as I look to suddenly see another me step out of my body and then freeze in place.

"Choose your looks mere mortal" spoke the voice again

"You didn't have to put it like that!" I retorted

"SILENCE!" boomed the voice and I recoiled from the shear volume of its one sentence.

And then I went and looked at my usual attire I wore green cargo trousers with huge pockets on the sides of my legs with a brow T-shirt with Bird of Prey on it with a green jacket-un done- with pockets on my chest as well as the usual places and Fishing hat on- with green canvas shoes on my feet.

"I would like to keep what I have please only could you make them Water proof and me a bit stronger so I can lift a sword?" I asked

"It shall be done" it boomed

"Now choose you weapon" it boomed

"Could I have a one handed long sword please with a shield for the other arm?" I asked

And with out a word from the voice they just faded into view the shield had a picture of a flame on the front with lightning sprouting from the sides with water flowing around the edges of a ice middle and was the size of Tidus's shields only to be held rather than be clipped somewhere on the arm. The sword had a hilt of Silver with an Aquamarine at the end and the blade was blood red with a line of orange down the middle either side. As I picked them up I could tell the Voice had defiantly made me stronger cause I would not be able to lift them otherwise cause they were-heavy!-I swung the sword for a bit to get used to it-but not for long because the voice spoke again "Now you have chosen your path may it always guide you I have place a celestial weapon in Spira may you find it and use it well you crest and Silgil are not needed for it to achieve full power, but will allow to unlock yours" and with that the gates flashed and as they opened a blinding light came out of them "Not again!" I cried as yet again felt the pull this time into the white glow of the gates.

**(End Dive into the heart (Destati) from the Kingdom heart 2 original sound track)**

-Me: wow I hope you enjoyed that as much I did and the best is yet to come I know I neglected to name my character that defines me for this but that will come next chap so until now call him shadow X a name that won't be needed after the next chap but meh it's something to call him in your reviews so remember R&R shadow out


	2. Chapter 1: It Begins

**STU: Hey Shadow here with another chap for A Data disaster I know I said about another chap for Bound by Emotion and trust me it's on it's on it's way.**

**Tim: yeah it's looking good too!**

**STU: thanks Tim –Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters from final fantasy X nor the game and I have not received any financial or material gain from this-enjoy! **

******

Hi my name's Charlie and I'm a 15 year old boy who was sent to the world of Spira and to make a Cliché reference to Tidus-this is my story.

As I fall through the white glow around me I look to see a portal right in front of me then an unknown force flings me through it.

"Ouch!" I cry as I land flat on my face grinding to a halt on the floor as I see a red coat walk by me.

"Your story begins now- how will it end I wonder- if even Yevon knows." States the bad ass all Final fantasy X players know as Auron, not bothering to help me up-or even look at me as he watches the frankly humorous attempt of Tidus trying to beat back the Sin scales with his fists- to spare probably his own dignity from knowing the guy rather than Tidus's own dignity-no that was long dead, he hands Tidus the sword you get at the start of the game and ready's himself for a fight. Seeing this I get up and draw my sword and waited to see the creature's next move. They start off charging at us, as they get near me, I stab the creatures in the head killing it instantly. Tidus then swings randomly miraculously hitting some-while Auron killed the ones in his way without batting an eyelid. We cut a path until we finally reached the spire known as Sinspawn Ammes "Oh man" I whimper as I see the towering creature. As it riles it emanates a screech that shatters all the glass windows in the surrounding buildings. With that we knew it meant business as so we readied our weapons for battle.

**(Play Night of fate from the Kingdom hearts OST)**

As soon as the battle starts Ammes unleashes the only attack it knows- Demi- the only way to describe it is that you are turned inside out, squashed and then returned to normal too fast for your body to cope,Auron is the first to recover and is surrounded by a orange aura, "OVERDRIVE-DRAGON FANG!" cries the samurai as he jumps into the air and stabs the ground and a burst of flame erupts from below Ammes and the little sin scales that came to help it, they cry in agony as the light envelopes and destroys the little scales and a few of Ammes's many tentacle lights went out and to follow that Tidus slashes the living pillar taking another light out it cries in anger as it unleashes another Demi- yet again we cry in pain as our bodies are wrenched by the warped gravity. Auron yet again is the first to attack, but this time I attack as well, just a simple swing between us took out two more lights, Tidus then glowed with the aura that meant one thing only-"OVERDRIVE-SPIRAL CUT!" he cries spinning and then bringing the sword down taking another bunch lights out- only a few left, we nod at each other and rush forward all at once taking the last three left. It cries as it explodes into pyreflies I drop to the floor sitting down laughing in a hysterical way, whilst trying to get my breath back.

Auron however decides to move on as if nothing had happened,

"Hey can't we rest a little?" I whine in an oddly Rikku like fashion

"_He _is not waiting" Auron states walking on; this gets my attention getting who he was mentioning-Jecht, Sin, whatever you want to call him at this stage was making it's way through the city that he had once called home.

"Hey who's _he _and who's the kid?" Tidus questions as I get up and follow the red coated warrior, sword in hand yelling over my shoulder "One, I'm not a kid I'm only two years younger than you, two- my name is Charlie" as the blond ran to catch us up, cutting a pathway through the sin scale onslaught . Soon enough we come to the final part of the city-the fuel tank, normally the player would have to hit it non-stop for a good minute or so to pass on-but I had other ideas. "Auron come help me lift this, Tidus keep the critters at bay!" I called running for the bomb in the making; Auron followed suit only to leave a whiney Tidus cutting down the Sin Scales. "Heave!" I cry with effort as me and Auron lift the tanker off the ground and over the edge "Bombs away!" I joke as it falls, and then it dawned on me what happens next- I panic. "RUN" I call ignoring the Sin scales as I ran for my life with Auron and Tidus not far behind me as the tanker exploded at the same time both me and Tidus leap for the ledge and grab on-just. I look up only to find Auron standing there "How the hell did you get up there with out me seeing you?" I question the samurai- he just ignores me and carries on his conversation with Sin "Your sure?" he questions the big creature despite no obvious sound of an answer he lifts Tidus by the scruff of his neck and says he cliché line of it being Tidus's story he then is sucked in along with a screaming Tidus, I soon followed suit.

I wake up flat on my face I look up to see I'm inside Sin where that crystal mini-game level from the final fight happens; I look to see a human Jecht.

"Hey so you're the one who is going to help my cry-baby son huh-thought you'd be taller, and a little older you're more of a kid than him!"

Now I see why Tidus hates him, I'm supposedly meant to be helping the one person who can stop him and he insults me! Then Jecht speaks again this time more seriously than his last statement "Sorry I guess I got carried away there, I'm sure you will do fine you have a fire inside of you-just like my son" suddenly changing from that monotone voice he burst out laughing "Don't tell him I said that the little cry-baby will think I've gone soft!" at this I smile maybe I was wrong about the old booze bag.

"Sorry introductions are in order is suppose- never have been good at the things" he says

"I'm Charlie" I say offering a hand

"Jecht" he says taking it

"Looks like we are here-oh and sorry" and with that things go white again and I loose consciousness. 

******

**STU: yeah I know Jecht wasn't that convincing but it's the best I can do and Charlie has been reviled and his Overdrive will be close behind trust me it's going to be good!**

**Tim: that's a bit of an overstatement **

**STU: yeah true... also let's thank the reviewers shall we?**

**Oathk33p3r and ob1ivi0n: thanks for the note and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)**

**Night-Beyond-Reality: thanks glad to have you on board and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

**Anonymous: shame you didn't like it-ah well everyone to their own as they say**

**Kh2 fan13: thanks and I hope to keep up to your standards**

**Tim: thanks to all who reviewed and welcome to A Data Disaster.**

**STU: seeya on the other side and remember to R&R-shadow out!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Baaj start

**Shadow: Hey here's the next instalment sorry it took so long!**

**Tim*wearing a builders hat*: yeah it's been in production for weeks on and off all the time due to the fact ol' Shadow here has been taking exams and studying for ages**

**Shadow: tell me about it- anyway Tim if you would do us the honour**

**Tim: Shadow does not own Final fantasy X or any of the characters in it he does however own Charlie**

**Shadow: enjoy chapter two!**

(_Translated Al-Bhed)_

***Break***

As I regain consciousness my sight fades in to show I was plummeting through the air to meet a fast approaching Baaj temple- and the body of water that surrounds it.

I meet the water with probably the biggest belly flop humanly possible- this woke the until now unconscious Tidus his head rises to see me breaking the surface of the water with the largest cry of pain of my life so far "AH JEEZ THAT SMARTS-OWWWWWWWWWW!" I scream in pain clutching my now very sore midsection after the pain had left a bit leaving me very tender I swam to the rock of an island Jecht had so kindly left him on "You know I'm starting to see a pattern on how I get everywhere," I stated grumpily to no-one in particular retrieving my beloved hat and returning it to it's perch on my head and checking myself over for any other misplaced objects- there were none so we applied a potion to my chest and we swam off towards the temple itself.

As the building loomed my mind flashed back to my first playthrough of the game and when I was ambushed by that zombie fish thing known as Geosgaeno and remembering we no longer have the protection of a plot made me go a bit white, which Tidus noticed.

"Hey what's wrong still under the weather?" he asked looking over his shoulder

"No I just remembered something rather important" I said rather robotically

"What did you leave the iron on at home?" he joked

"No it's just..." now I was torn, should I tell him what I know and tamper with what is going to happen, also how would he react to hearing me call his whole life fake, I figured he'd react like you or I would- dismiss it as lies or get mad so I decided to lie.

"Before we arrived I had a vision of this place and what is yet to happen we get attacked by a huge monster and he kills us!"I hope I just made up that last part along with Tidus actually buying this half baked plan to sway him.

"After all the strange stuff I've seen today- I guess I can add travelled with a seer as well!" he laughed ruffling my hair and turning around and dived into the water- not taking me seriously, my heart dropped, with a now sombre mind I swam and looted the ruins picking up quite a bit of Gil, then I found something that struck me as odd- an Al Bhed Sphere, the ones that allowed to you to send Primers from other save files.

I swam over to it and climbed the stairs to the aqua blue sphere mounted on one of the aging pillars of this crumbling island I then placed my hand on it as Tidus does in the game.

My head feels like it was about to explode as what felt like lightning fought it's way through my body when it's over I look to see the sphere gone, Tidus came over and checked if I was ok- well by that I mean tease me about my new hair due- think a cross between Doctor Brown from Back To the Future and Rock Lee from Naruto on a bad hair day.

Grumbling to myself and plotting a small amount of revenge on the blond as we neared the point where Geosgaeno would appear as Tidus reached the area that crumbles I grab a hold of his hood and pulled him off just as it gave way.

"Whoa thanks!" responded the Star player

"Now do you believe me about the visions?" I questioned the blond

All he could do was nod still looking at the air that was to swallow him whole had he not been stopped by the younger boy.

"Now lets do this smart rather than just jump to our watery graves" I said letting him go,

"Hey just because you helped me once.."

"Twice" I interrupted reminding him of Zanarkand

"Whatever, what gives you the right to decide what we do?" the older boy complained

"The fact that I know where we will be safe from what _will_ try to kill us" I calmly stated pointing to the cave like passage Tidus flees into in the game.

"Then lets go!" cries the energetic blond getting ready to dive only to be stopped again by me

"Wait we have to jump in the as close we can because it will be there as soon as we take the plunge along with a few minions" I warned him.

This seemed to bring him to his senses "OK have look see if you can find them from here" he said finalising the decision- and with that I left him and looked under and along the sunken ruins and the bridge we were so delicately perched on.

As I searched I looked under the bridge and saw the creature known as Geosgaeno hiding almost knowing we would be coming towards It's hunting grounds- I flinched and looked towards the spiky haired sports star and made a silent gesture to point out it's there and crept over to him.

"Crap, it's right there!" I whispered, Tidus replied with a rather grim "Can we swim for it?"

I lean over again to check and duck back as soon as I had enough of a look to judge, for fear of it seeing me-"I don't know it may look slow but it out swam you in the vision, so I don't think we have much of a chance in an out right race" I almost hissed in frustration recalling how Tidus comes to be trapped in Baaj in the game.

After a while of planning I began to become frustrated if we didn't get in soon from my judge of time we may miss Rikku which would throw the whole timeline out of whack- then an idea struck me, if we could lure it's head out of the water we could drop a huge chunk of the ruins on it's head knocking it unconscious or senseless enough to give us a head start at least- it also gave me enough of a chance to warrant an idea I wanted to try.

"Tidus?" I asked

"Hmm" he replied not fully awake

"Is it ok if I go try something?" I asked

"Sure just don't get killed" he replied grumpily going back to sleep

As I swam to the ruins I found a suitable pillar and began to think back to my time on Earth and reading manga books- especially Naruto and their ideas of focusing a powerful bodily energy into form- in their case Chakra- and if I have my way- magic!.

As I stood there I tried to remember how it had explained Chakra control when it meant applying it to climb a tree;"Too much Chakra energy and it will repel you- while too little and it won't get the job done" I said to myself "So lets try and focus Magic first!" I said sitting down crossed legged- as I sat there I tried something from the Kingdom hearts manga how magic worked by you visualising the out come you wanted **(A/N In case you are wondering yes I read a lot of manga so since I'm trying to write it as how I would react you will see me refer to a lot of mangas as and when they are appropriate- such as Chakra control is relevant to magic control -End A/N) **so I pictured it focusing into my hands giving off a blue glow in my minds eye and as it saw it in my mind I felt something focus in my hands- I opened them to see my hands glowing with a blue aura of power "So this is raw magic!" I cried in delight of my success- this took my mind off it so much it broke the control and my hands returned to normal.

"Doh!" I cried in embarrassment and self frustration- so I focused again and the aura returned, a little quicker this time- and with this new power in my hands I steadied my hand breathing slowly focusing all my mind on punching through the pillar in front of me punched the pillar- shattering it with a crunch of rubble shattering and falling to the ground and a boom of power compressing and exploding that echoed throughout the remote and broken place as it shatters in a burst of blue light as my fist punches through it.

The noise attracted a worried Tidus, when he saw the broken pillar and me clutching my fist the first thing that he said was "Whoa what happened?" as I explained he seemed to go distant for a second then stated "So it's called magic huh?-that's how my old man used to do some of his power shots in Blitz ball- he'd focus some form of energy into his foot as he took the shot- I think this was that same energy" with that statement I was blown away- we never new how Blitz ball players made their shots- let alone Jecht!-maybe I might have a career in Blitz after all.

As we made our way back I was thinking of a plan that just might be crazy enough to work. "Tidus?" I asked

"Hmmm?" He replied

"What would you say if I tried to use you as bait to try and stop a huge hulking fish creature of destruction- just hypothetically of course" I asked getting ready to dodge a blow from the blond

"I would say that you were crazy and try to hit you" he stated then moments later his fist flew through the air and landed on my head with a thwap. "Ow...that hurt man" I said cradling my injured head

"Next time don't think of me as bait then" Tidus stated

"I thought you were supposed to be nice but stupid" I mumbled to myself

"What was that?" he called back

"Nothing, nothing!" I called back trying to save my head from anymore attacks.

When we reached the platform once again once Tidus was in position I dropped a huge rock into the water to make a people sized splash and then focused magic back into my fists-a lot more that last time, this tired me slightly but I figured it was because of the sheer amount of energy I was using so quickly.

When the big hulking creature made its way over I yelled "Hey ugly- Sin called he wants his arse back that you are using for a face!" this taunt seemed to be noticed by Geosgaeno and it raised its head up out of the water and roared at me- this is what we had been waiting for I smashed my fist down on the plate in front of me crushing it and dropping it down on Geosgaeno's head and trapped it in the rubble-when we realised this we jumped into the water and swam for it just making it before the little fish fiends realised we were there, by the time they got there we were on dry land and far from the water.

When we reached the small arena like chamber Tidus immediately found the remains of the fire that he later builds at this point in the game- so we set to work I went and got the kindling and the withered bouquet whilst Tidus got the flint and stuff we would need to keep it going.

We lay there for a bit as expected- then; my stomach growled, Tidus laughed to my embarrassment only for his to growl as second later we laughed for a bit we then moaned saying "Hungry need food" as the stomachs duet sang once again it was at this moment we noticed the fire was going out !"No don't die on me I'll get more wood!" Tidus cried frantically scrambling for the pile we made- I on the other hand drew my sword ready for the mini boss battle ahead- "Tidus!-get your sword out something's coming!" I cried warning the blond of imminent danger just at that moment the fast attacking creature known as Klikk jumps off the walls and down onto the floor and then proceeded to attack us.

**(Play Night of fate from the Kingdom hearts OST)**

As its claw came down for a swing I did the only thing my brain was telling me to do- run- I know it's not very heroic but I was scared and couldn't think of anything else at the time and by luck I happened to lead it towards the door where an explosion happened seconds later marking the entrance of the Al-Bhed and more importantly (story wise) Rikku- normally the battle would go on for another few minutes but the debris from the door crushed the boss killing it instantly.

**(End Night of fate from the Kingdom hearts OST)**

"This is becoming a regular thing- it's almost annoying!" I cried noticing the patter despite being a coward I want to fight some time or another rather than have convenient events kill them for me.

I looked over to see the Al-Bhed already surrounding us but to my confusion what I heard next was – English!

"What is this?" one said

"Some fiends! In human disguise!"

"Yes! It is so!"

"We kill them?"

Despite knowing what they were saying and knew who they were arguing about I didn't worry because right on cue Rikku chimed in with

"Wait!-What if they are human?" I smiled at the girls care for her fellow human regardless of beliefs

"They are the same in death"

"I forbid it!"

"Way to pull rank Rikku" I whispered to myself

"Quite you!" one said bashing my head with his rifle

"We bring them with us"

"Sorry" the girl apologised knocking out Tidus

"Fyed!"(_Wait!_) I cried as she up to me not wanting to go the same way as sleeping beauty over there

"Did I just say that?" I muttered to myself as the Al-Bhed gave out a cry of shock

And one said "It speaks our tongue!" in disbelief

"Who are you?" another asked yet again hitting me this time with his palm over the back of my head

"So hysa ec Charlie yht e'mm lusa xieadmo zicd tuh'd red sa ykyeh- e vaam fuuwo" (_My name is Charlie and I'll come quietly just don't hit me again- I feel woozy)_

And after another load muttering from the men, Rikku said to me

"Come- we shall go now- you're safe with us!" taking me by the hand.

Once we were on the Boat as the other Al-Bhed were setting sail Rikku placed an odd looking sphere in my hand- it looked a lot like an Remembrall from Harry Potter only it contains a multi colour aura inside all the time.

"This is called a sphere grid" she states in English, taking out her own this one glowing green

"So this is what a sphere grid looks like..." I said wistfully staring at it as if it was half way between a dream and reality- while I held it I felt something I had never felt before- limitless power- even stronger than the magic I had used earlier, and I was all in my hand- and I liked it.

***Break***

**Shadow: Uh-oh looks like Charlie is getting corrupted by power- not that I blame him that's what I think would happen if any of us were given such power**

**Tim: wow that's deep man*raises sledgehammer* who are you and what have you done with Shadow!**

**Shadow*disarms the pink psychopath*: it me all right but I'm trying to think with my head on for a change**

**Tim: Where has it been the rest of the time then?**

**Shadow*face palms*: never mind hope you enjoyed chap two – next chap discusses my interpretation of the Sphere Grid!**

**Remember R&R **

**Tim+Shadow: Seeya! **


End file.
